


slowly learning that life is okay

by nygmaniacs



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Experimentation, M/M, Past Child Abuse, i had a dream okay, lowkey relationship, someone's being shot but nothing graphic happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmaniacs/pseuds/nygmaniacs
Summary: Nathan Summers is a product of child experimentation. An organisation that experiments on children to turn them into soldiers captured him at a young age and turned him into what he thinks is a monster. At age 19 he is able to escape.This story shows defining moments of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, you're trying to tell me that this thing," and with a dramatic pause Wade pointed at his arm in a very exaggerated gesture, "is not a part of your mutation?" 

 

Nathan rolled his eyes, reassembling his gun and slowly turning up the dial. "No, dipshit. How does that even make sense?" 

 

It was too early for Wade's bullshit. 

 

"Secondary mutation! You know like how Logan has his claws and a healing factor-"  
If Nathan hadn't interrupted him, Wade would have gone on and on forever. Instead, he held up a finger and put the gun that Wade had been fixated on from the very first moment he had seen it, away. 

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "I recall I've already told you that it's nothing like that," he grunted, pushing himself up and crossing the room. 

 

Cable peered outside the tiny window and squinted against the sunlight. The room they were surveying was still dark. There was still time left. 

 

"Yeah but you know how it is. ADHD and all that-"

 

"You don't have ADHD."

 

"-make it very difficult for me to keep up. Also, there was too much tragic, dark childhood. Fits more into the DC universe, don't you think?" And Wade went off. Speaking in references Nate couldn't even begin to understand, even if he wanted to. 

 

Now and then, he'd look up one of the many, many names Wade called him and upon discovering the source got even more confused. It was an endless cycle of not understanding. It made Nate question why he even bothered with Wade. And then he always remembered why he liked him. 

 

Wade was funny, he knew how to fight, he was caring, he was surprisingly smart and witty and, well, his ass looked great in spandex. 

 

A light flicked on. 

 

"Hey, fuckwit," he interrupted the other man, who was unsurprisingly still talking. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Target's awake," Nate grunted, posture straightening and picking up the rifle that was leaning against the wall. 

 

Wade opened the window and leaned against the wall with crossed arms, Nate could feel his gaze boring into the side of his skull as he set up. "Something funny on my face?" He growled, not much heat behind it. 

 

"Well, actually, sunshine-" the younger man started and Nate didn't even have to look to know there was a huge grin on Wade's face. He chose to squint through the scope of the rifle instead. 

 

"No, but- I've got a question." 

 

Something about that sentence made Cable pause. His muscles tensed as he glanced up at Wade, brows furrowed. 

 

"What." It wasn't a question. 

 

"Is he..." Wade trailed off, head tilting towards the wall, the direction of the opposite house. 

 

Fingers tightening around the rifle in his hand, Nathan focused back on his target. He was at the window now, drawing back the curtains. His pointer finger twitched. 

 

"Yes. That’s one of them." 

 

Wade nodded, silent for the first time that day. Or any day. 

 

The window opened. 

 

Cable inhaled. 

 

Held his breath. 

 

Pulled the trigger. 

 

The man in the opposite building dropped like a ragdoll. 

 

Cable exhaled. 

 

"Done?" 

 

Nathan nodded, straightening up and putting the rifle away. 

 

"I'm going to clean up the mess," he replied, his brows furrowed, face twisted in a scowl as he made his way to the door. A hand stopped him, closing around his shoulder. 

 

"If you want to ta-" 

 

"No, thank you." And with that he shrugged Wade's hand off and opened the door.


	2. 16th birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet sorry for the wait, i was extremely busy uuuhh hope you like the new chapter  
> i apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes english is not my first laguage yada yada you get it

As far as earliest memories go, Nathan always remembered the white room. The image of the single chair in an otherwise empty room was burned into the back of his brain the same way the clinical stench never left his nose and every time he recalled those memories, his fingers started to clench and unclench, the TO infected arm aching, teeth grinding together and the hairs on his human arm rising. 

Every time he remembered, it was like someone was pushing his head into a tub of cold water. Pushing, pushing, pushing while the cold was seeping into his body, gripping his muscles and making him unable to. He would never admit it, the pride too strong but even remembering the tiniest bit of that time launched him into panic attacks so strong, he didn’t dare leave his bedroom for days. Nathan didn’t cry, he wouldn’t dare. His time spent at the facility changed that. Soldiers don’t cry. Soldiers don’t show weakness. Soldiers isolated themselves until they could keep their composure. 

Cable couldn’t remember how old he was now, time blurring together into a huge mess but he knew it had been at least over two decades since his successful escape. Yet, here he was, the cold panic still buzzing through his body. His fingers twitched, left eye glowing. 

Unnatural. He was unnatural. 

Frowning, Nathan pushed the covers off of him and sat up in the bed he was occupying. He rested his back against the headboard and watched Wade´s sleeping form next to him. His chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. It had been a rough day and Nate was glad that Wade could catch a little bit of rest, especially because he had had an episode earlier that day, the after effects still present through the mask Wade had refused to take off when they went to bed. 

Watching Wade´s peaceful form was calming. It wasn’t often that Wade was able to sleep like this. It was a welcome change. Carefully and slowly tracing the mercenary´s scarred skin, Nathan closed his eyes and let out a long breath. If only every night could go like this. If only they hadn’t met the way they had. If only he hadn’t been captured at all.

 

 

The November rain was cold, making the young boy shiver as he stumbled down an empty street in nothing but what looked like a hospital gown, barefooted. The raindrops soaking through the gown and landing on his face felt like tiny, sharp needles to his oversensitive skin. He didn’t know what time it was but considering the lack of people, it must have been very early in the morning. His left side hurt. The skin around his infected body parts was swollen and red. The last experiment had been merely hours ago, the virus consuming more and more of his body. Cable remembered almost passing out. He also remembered the men in white saying it was a very special occasion. According to them this was their birthday gift for him. What a joke. If it really was, though, it must have meant that he was sixteen now. 

Seven years since they found him, seven years since his life changed forever. Seven yeas spent rotting away in the facility. 

His feet were bloody as he continued to walk down the street. The time spent between his escape and now, he ran and walked and jogged and ran, never once stopping, not daring to take a break. He needed to keep moving and to put as much distance as possible between him and the facility. Maybe after a day or two would he dare to make a stop and rest for a little while. Rest was too dangerous now. They were looking for him and they needed him. He was their most successful project after all. 

The few people that were up at this time of the day barely spared him a look but those who did notice his ragged clothes, the exhausted face, his skinny form, pale skin and bloody feet stared at him for a long, long time. It was all right, though. He was used to the stares, to being examined. 

Every few months another rich man would come to the facility and inspect the captured children. They usually ended up buying at least five, for what, Cable didn’t know. The only thing he knew was, that the men in white took a special liking to him and he was their most expensive experiment. He assumed it was because he was the only one who could hold the virus at bay. It was impossible to keep it from spreading but his mutation made it possible for Cable to at least control it a little and to keep it from spreading further. 

The few times he was consciously led to the white room, he had been able to catch a few glimpses of the other children and the sight had made him throw up on the spot. The first time Cable had seen his left hand after the infection, he had cried for days. Up to this point the virus had only been able to creep up to his elbow but the sight had still made his stomach churn, face scrunched up in disgust. It was nothing in comparison to the other children. 

The TO had consumed their whole limbs, parts of their faces, had crept up their necks. They all screamed and moaned in agony. They were still so young. He didn’t understand it. The men in white always told him that he had been one of the first to have been captured. It didn’t make sense at the time. Now he knew that he had just gotten lucky, as morbid as it was. He was their favourite because his mutant abilities made him able to stop the virus from spreading. 

 

As he kept on walking, the stares only got worse and it made him feel uneasy. What if one of those people recognised him? What if they were part of the facility? He started walking faster, eyes trained on the pavement. He couldn’t risk anyone recognising his face.   
It was a funny thought, really. He didn’t even know himself how he looked but he could guess that it wasn’t a pretty sight. The facility was starving him, tiring him out. The nonstop experiments and sessions wore him down. Hell, he couldn’t even remember his own name; his true name. He could only remember bits and pieces of his past life, the only name inside his head was Cable but he knew that it was wrong. That couldn’t be his name, it must have been given to him by the facility, otherwise, he couldn’t explain the disgust he felt when using it. 

His old life just seemed to be one of the cruel stories the men in white sometimes told him. They weren’t cruel in the sense of the word. They were actually happy stories of stable lives, loving homes and that’s where the cruelty came in. Cable didn’t have that, wasn’t allowed to have that and those stories were supposed to remind him of that fact. They reminded him that he was property of the facility for the rest of his life. His fate, body and mind belonged to them. 

It was only when a police car slowed down next to him that Cable was ripped out of his thoughts. He fidgeted. A tall male stepped out of the car and walked up to the boy. He looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. His gaze briefly stopped at his arm and Cable didn’t miss the flash of disgust in his eyes. Ah. The officer obviously wasn’t fond of mutants. If only he knew that this wasn’t even his mutation. 

“What are you doing out here at this time of the day, boy,” the man said, his right hand twitching towards the gun attached to his belt. Cable didn’t miss it. 

“Walking,” he replied matter-of-factly, having no time for this bullshit. He needed to keep going, to get away as fast as possible. 

Something flashed in the officer´s eyes and it didn’t seem friendly. Cable took a tiny step back. The man followed. “We have gotten a few calls. The citizens of this town are… concerned.”   
Cable laughed humourlessly. The citizens of this town didn’t have to fear as much as he did. “Oh yeah? Why? ´Cause I´m a mutant? Abomination? That’s what you wanna say?” He snarled, fist clenching. 

“Listen here, boy. Those weren’t the only calls we´ve gotten. In fact, you were reported missing. Tried to escape, did you?” The man´s face contorted into an ugly smirk as cable froze. He was one of them, wasn’t he? “I´d suggest you get into the car or this is going to get ugly.” Another dark smirk. 

His limbs moved on their own accord and in a matter of seconds Cable took off. He noticed he had a problem when his body ached and he couldn’t run as fast as he wanted to. Not even the adrenaline shooting through his body helped him ignoring the ache. His body was too weak, all his strength focused on holding the TO back. It was almost embarrassing how fast the man knocked him off his feet and threw him over his shoulder.   
He kicked and screamed but none of the few people watching helped him. They watched as he was thrown into the trunk of the car with something akin to malice in their eyes. The world didn’t have a place for mutants. 

Cable shouldn’t have tried to escape in the first place. The memory of the relief he had felt when he was free hurt too much. It was even worse returning to his usual routine now that he knew he could be out of there and living a different life. 

The TO spreading to his torso wasn’t the only gift he had received that birthday. He wasn’t sure how many weeks it had hurt to stand on his feet or how many months it took until his broken legs healed.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I had this dream and I really wanted to write it down and share it with you all. Now that I've got it down, I cannot say that I am too fond of what I've created but I guess that's how it's always going to be. I apologise for spelling mistakes/false grammar, English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Also, if people actually like the concept, I'll maybe add more to this story, it's not going to be chronological, though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
